


Aella

by rainy_witt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_witt/pseuds/rainy_witt
Summary: Draco discovers a new friend who leads him to the unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco woke up early that day. He was exhausted and needed coffee desperately. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, due to Pansy keeping him up all night rambling on about literature and how romantic it was that Luna kept writing her poems. While he loved Pansy, she could be a bit of a burden once in a while. As Draco slowly crawled out of bed, he was startled by a peculiar sound. It had come from underneath his bed. It mewled again. Carefully, so as not to scare the creature, he bent down to peer under his bed and investigate. There, hidden underneath Draco's bed, was a tiny, white kitten. His heart melted at the sight. It scared him at first, how much he thought this kitten was adorable. He tried to coax it out of it's hiding space, but it wouldn't budge. _Damn_ , he thought. He looked around desperately to try and find something to lure the creature out of it's enclosure and that's when he saw it. A quill, perfect. He swiftly grabbed the quill and started waving it around and finally the cat clambered gracefully over to him. Draco quickly grabbed his sheet to wrap around the creature so that it wouldn't get away. For several moments, he stared, mesmerized, at the living, breathing, animal in his arms. It was gorgeous, with snowy white hair and a little black nose. He knew he couldn't just keep calling the cat "it" so he had to come up with a simple name that suited her well. Livia? He'd read somewhere that meant white in some language. Eirwen, maybe? No. Aella? Yes, Aella. It fit her perfectly. Satisfied with his decision, he made up his mind to transfer her to the Room of Requirement for the time being until he figured out what to do with her. He only had the faintest thought that maybe the small cat had come to him for a reason before he rushed to Potions to begin the day.


	2. Of Cats and Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is exhausted.

Draco was far too exhausted to deal with anyone that day. On top of taking care of Aella for three weeks now, it really didn't help that he'd stayed up so long the night before listening to Blaise wax poetic about Longbottom and how "blooming adorable" his bloody face was. Draco gracefully collapsed in the desk at the back of charms class very much hoping to be able to catch a quick kip. He was just beginning to doze off when-"Malfoy. Psst, Malfoy!" Draco sighed. Apparently he wouldn't be able to have a small moment of tranquility to himself. "What on Earth could you possibly want to bother me with now, Potter?" Whatever it was, he hoped it would be quick, as he was very sleep deprived. " I've noticed something. You don't come to dinner anymore." It was true, Draco often decided to skip dinner in favor of taking Aella out to his sanctuary where she could run around and Draco could relax before being smothered in the domesticity that was slowly taking over the Slytherin dorms (or rather, Blaise and Pansy). "I don't understand why that would be any of your business, Potter." "Bollocks! Of course its in my bloody interest to make sure everyone's eating right. You're no different." Right. How could he ever forget Potter's stupid Hero complex he wears around like bloody medal? "Potter, right now I can't be arsed to give damn about what your opinions on my eating habits are." Harry looked at Draco in a short moment of concentration. "It's a bit obvious your health is deteriorating, you won't even argue with me and it's Monday." Draco brought a slender hand to his temple and sighed with exasperation. "If you really want to bloody know so much, then meet me in the courtyard at midnight. I'll explain everything then." Harry looked a bit taken aback at first, as if debating in his head whether or not it was some sort of ploy to murder him or not. After a brief moment he slowly nodded. "Good. Will you leave me alone now?", Draco inquired impatiently. Harry nodded for the second time and leaned back in his chair. After that, Draco felt quite content drifting off to sleep as Professor Flitwick droned on about some dreadfully boring charm.


	3. Yeah, I sure hope it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes that in his exhaustion he made a grave mistake.

Draco was getting very restless waiting for Harry on the stone bench in the abandoned garden everyone else called the courtyard. _Of course he wouldn't want to see me,_ Draco thought, _He was probably just putting on a show to remind everyone that he's the savior. He never intended to actually see me._ Draco sighed and forced himself to calm down. Aella mewled in his arms and Draco sighed for what felt like 50th time that hour. "I suppose it really was a lost cause.", he said to no one in particular. "Malfoy?", came a meek voice and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. Harry peeked his head out from behind the mossy stone wall that bordered the moonlit courtyard. Draco willed himself very hard not to make a sigh of relief. " I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Harry looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry about that. I had to find the right opportunity to slip out of my dorm while Ron was distracted." Draco made a face of disgust. _Weasley. Of course that would be who kept him._ Draco dismissed this thought in favor of the opportunity to begin the actual conversation. "Well," said Harry, "you promised me answers, so here I am." It was in that moment that Draco realized that he had lost Aella in when Harry had startled him. "Damn, Potter, look what you made me do!" Harry stared in confusion as Draco began frantically looking around. After a few terrifying moments, Draco heard a faint 'mew'. "Look, I dunno what's happening, but-" "SHHHH." Draco hushed him. Slowly, he crouched down and softly called for the cat. Cautiously, Aella inched out from beneath the stone bench nearest to the forest. Draco carefully scooped up the creature into his arms and turned to face Harry. " _This_ is the reason why I skip dinner everyday. Well, this and to get away from all of the bloody people in the dining hall." Harry stared in awe at the cat and then at Draco, and then a face of determination came across his face. "While this is all great and everything, this still doesn't explain the fact that you're so blooming tired everyday." _Ah,_ Draco thought, _that_. "Look, the reason why I'm so tired everyday is because I have to listen to Blaise, Pansy, and Theo rant about how sickeningly adorable their partners are." A look of understanding crossed Harry's face and he said, "I understand. Ron and Hermione won't shut up about that sort of thing, either." At that, Draco felt a bit pleased to know that he wasn't the only one who had to deal with that torture every night. The feeling quickly evaporated when he remembered it was _Potter_ he was talking to. Draco allowed himself a sigh as he said, "Are we quite done here? I was wishing to be able to catch at least four hours of sleep tonight." Harry opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth then nodded. Draco was turning to walk away, when Harry interrupted him with one last question. "Just one more thing," he said with slight hesitation, "may I help you take care of..." Harry's mind struggled to come up with the name of the cat, which he'd heard only moments before. "Aella?" Draco supplied helpfully. "Yes, may I help you take care of Aella during dinner? I would find it fantastic if I could get away from my friends to occupy my mind with something else, even if only for a small amount of time." Draco might have imagined it, but he swore he saw a slight bit of red color on Harry's cheeks. "Why in everlasting _hell_ would you want to hang out with _me_ during your free time?" Harry's eyes avoided Draco's at all costs."Because," he muttered, "if you're willing to take care of a kitten everyday, maybe you can't be all bad." Draco was taken aback. "Um," Draco started eloquently, "alright. But ONLY if you promise me _one thing._ " Harry stared patiently back at Draco as he continued, " You can't let _anyone_ know that we meet together. The school would have a field day if anyone was to find out. Besides," Draco drawled, "I have a reputation to keep." Harry nodded and at that they parted, Harry heading back to the Griffindor commons to study, and Draco headed back to the Room of Requirement, and then to his bed to hopefully catch a few hours of rest. Draco couldn't help feeling oddly excited for the weeks to come.


End file.
